


Cryptic

by deathwailart



Series: Fiachra Surana [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end there is Morrigan and she is smiling.  Or Fiachra Surana decides to hell with Ferelden and steps through the mirror.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: cryptic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryptic

If Fiachra is honest, he's always liked that Morrigan keeps him on his toes. The Circle was all gossip, all the time and you tended to know everyone even if you'd only ever exchanged a few words because it was almost a form of currency. He's never quite sure if he's actually saying the right thing or where he stands with her, only that he knows for certain that he is absolutely head over heels in love with her. Of course as he gets to know her that changes but she still manages to throw him sometimes and it's something he misses when she's gone and he twists the ring around his finger over and over.  
  
Was it a test? Not to follow her? Is it some sort of game where he's meant to hunt down every trace of her? Is she going to chide him when he eventually does catch up with her (so sure of that, that it isn't the end of them, that he'll see her once again) for taking so long and for being an idiot?  
  
He misses having her at his side and their own private little world alone from the rest of camp where they talked about all sorts of old magic and played games of riddles with one another, Morrigan's more poetic than his and likely passed down from Flemeth, Fiachra's all from the Circle where they came from old books. The difference is so clear when they talk – Fiachra's sound dry but when Morrigan asks him he's lost in her eyes and it feels so real, as if it's life and death, him trapped in the Fade where he has to make the right choice or face being torn apart so a demon can wear his skin. He tells her that once, against the soft warm skin of her throat and he can't tell what he enjoys more, the way her pulse races or the way she laughs and gives him a shove.  
  
Of course finding her is much the same as falling for her was although there's the added audience and part of him finds he's missed the Circle because Finn is such a typical apprentice it makes him laugh and Ariane only reminds him of the book he carries with him still of all the magic and history they could record, the things he added to it for all the young elves to come.  
  
In the end there is Morrigan and she is smiling, Morrigan as fey and wonderful as the last time he saw her and let him be the one everyone wonders about when he takes her hand and ushers his hound to go on ahead of them. He doesn't look back when her fingers twine between his and they step through the mirror, glad he still has that old book from his early days of hiding in library corners hunting down every single mention of an elf or anything Dalish. His son will look like a human but he's Fiachra's son, elven blooded and these words are for him as much as they are for any elven child.  
  
He tells Morrigan as much. She sighs and hits him in the shoulder with a mutter that sounds dangerously close to him never being as mysterious as her.


End file.
